The field of the disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for use in identifying at least one alternate airport.
Aircrafts generally takeoff with a flight plan to a destination airport, at which the aircraft intends to land. While proceeding toward the destination airport, one or more conditions may arise that disrupt the flight plan and/or require the aircraft to be diverted to another airport. Conditions necessitating diversion of the aircraft often include, among others, weather conditions, aircraft conditions, emergency situations, destination airport conditions, etc. Upon diversion of the aircraft, one or more alternate airports are typically designated based on the location of the alternate airport relative to the position of the aircraft when diverted from the destination airport. Such alternate airports are generally designated by known flight systems. Depending on the condition causing the diversion and the relative location of the aircraft, known flight systems may provide several alternate airports, from which the pilot and/or crew members may ultimately select the alternate airport.